


Mine Forever

by anomalousGreenhorn



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Castor's Iconic Dog Dong Strikes Back, Crack Crossover, Multi, My Immortal Rewrite, Parody, every character shows up sooner or later, im not sorry, my gift for u patient readers, the reason sophie's best friend is dot is because agatha would never indulge her like this, tw for basic my immortal shit??? pls don't sue me, u know u want 2 read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/anomalousGreenhorn
Summary: A young author tells the tale of her character Sophie Kalos W’ood’s Rose Sheeran and her romantic escapades with prince Tedros Came'a'lot.





	Mine Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492064) by Tara Gilsbe. 



> sge my immortal is BACK and the author has NO REGRETS

Hi my name is Sophie Kalos W’ood’s Rose Sheeran and I have long golden hair with baby pink streaks and darker pink tips that reaches my waist and emerald green eyes and a lot of people tell me I look like Taylor Swift (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da heck out of here!). I’m not related to Ed Sheeran but I wish I was because he’s a major hottie. I’m a princess so my teeth are straight and white. I have smooth tan skin. I’m also an magical user (an elf not a witch!!), and I go to a magic school called the School for Good and Evil (I stay at the Good School) in the Woods Beyond where I’m in the third year (I’m 17). I’m a Ever and I wear mostly pink. I love Simply Southern and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a pink crop top with frills on the neckline and a baby blue leather mini skirt, pink fishnets and scarlet heels. I was wearing red lipstick, ref eyeliner and red eyeshadow. I was walking outside the School for Good. It was bright and sunny out, which I was very happy about. A lot of Nevers stared at me. I scoffed and did a hair flip.

“Hey Sophie!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Tedros Came’a’lot!

“What’s up Tedros?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

  
  
Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my dorm room. It was bright and sunny again. I pushed aside the bed canopy. My canopy was made of cotton and pink and had frills on the end of it that reached the floor. I got out of my bed and took of my short translucent lacy dress which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a small red dress, a golden rose necklace, heels and pink fishnets on. I put on one big dangling earring in each of my pierced ears that looked like chandeliers, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Dot woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length blonde hair with blue streaks and opened her violet eyes. She put on her pink flared dress, with fishnets and high-heeled sandals. We put on our makeup (red lipstick and pink eyeliner.)

“OMG, I saw you talking to Tedros Came’a’lot yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yes? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Tedros?” she asked as we went out of the Charity common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I freaking do not!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Tedros walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, The Chainsmokers are having a concert in the Blue Forest.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Freaking. Goodness!” I screamed. I love TCS. They are my favorite band, besides 1D.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

 

Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my red high heels. Underneath them were black fishnets. Then I put on a magenta minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I curled my hair and made it look wavy. I felt a little excited then, so I read some fanfiction on Wattpad (its a secret hobby of mine!) and I listened to some Chainsmokers. I painted my nails red and put on orange eyeliner. Then I put on some pink lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was too pale anyway. I drank some coffee so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Tedros was waiting there in front of his golden carriage (he’s a prince!) and he was wearing a plain white T-shirt (the top four buttons were undone to show off his chest), formal black pants,

“Hi Tedros!” I said in a cheerful voice.

“Hi Sophie.” he said back. We walked into his carriage and sat across from each other inside and went to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to The Chainsmokers and Ed Sheeran. We picked up Starbucks on the way. When we got there, we both hopped out of the carriage. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the outside stage and jumped up and down as we listened to The Chainsmokers.

“You were there for me / And I was there for you / No-oh, never let you go! / You will always be the one that I regret / How will I let you go?” sang Andrew (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Andrew is so fricking hot.” I said to Tedros, pointing to him as he sung, filling the woods with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Tedros looked sad and.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Tedros sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Andrew and he’s going out with Halsey. I freaking hate that emo goth.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Tedros. After the concert, we drank some iced coffee and asked Alex and Andrew for their autographs and photos with them. We got CMSMS concert tank tops. Tedros and I hopped back into the carriage, but the footman didn’t take us back to School for Good, instead he drove the carriage deeper into the Blue Woods!

 

Chapter 4

“Tedros!” I shouted. “What do you think you are doing?”

Tedros didn’t answer but he stopped the carriage as he walked away from it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the heck?” I asked angrily.

“Sophie?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Tedros leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes which revealed so much sorrow that suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Tedros kissed me passionately. Tedros climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off my top and I took of his clothes. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU BUFFOONS!”

It was……………………………………………………. Dean Dovey!

 

Chapter 5

Dovey made and Tedros and I follow her. She kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” She shouted.

I started to cry tears down my sunkissed face. Tedros comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dovey took us to Lady Lesso and The School Master who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Blue Forest!” she yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked The School Master.

“How dare you?” demanded Lady Lesso.

And then Tedros shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Lesso and Dovey still looked made but The School Master said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Tedros and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Sophie?” Tedros asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the my dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a short satin nightgown and pink ballet-looking slippers. When I came out….

Tedros was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘Roses’ by The ChainSmokers. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

  
  
Chapter 6

The next day I woke up in my bed. I put on a silver miniskirt and a matching top with pink poka dots all over it on a white background and high heeled boots that were white. I put on earrng with small golden swan dangling from them.

In the Breakfast Hall, I ate some Boston Chowder, and a cup of coffee. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the hot coffee spilled over my top.

“what the heck, u jerk!!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that It was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He had red eyes and hot fangs. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy accent that I could hear when he gasped in horror at my swearing. He looked exactly like Harry Styles. How could a Neverboy be this attractive I didn't know? He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Hort Blood’brook,” he grumbled.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Tedros came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

  
  
Chapter 7

Tedros and I held our tan hands together with red-pink nail polish (only i had the ‘polish) as we went upstairs. I waved to Hort. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess thats how all goths are even the hot ones. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Tedros. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. Then he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX.

“Oh Tedros, Tedros! Heck!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Tedros’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Hort!

I was so angry.

“You jerk!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Tedros pleaded. But I knew too much. It ws him! Hort! They had dated and had prolly had u-know-what. 

“No, you freaking idiot!” I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Tedros ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Hort’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Lady Lesso and some other people.

“HORT BLOOD'BROOK, YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!” I yelled.

  
  
Chapter 8

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Tedros came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Sophie, it’s not what you think!” Tedros screamed sadly.

My friend Agatha Be’yond Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her shoulder-length black hair with yelow highlights and opened her sky blue eyes (she was wearing contacts). She had pale white skin but was wearing makeup over it. Agatha was kidnapped when she was born and brought to the Evil school. She only has a mother who was a witch thatwas killed by the school master for the better, so now Dot and I have helped her spread her wings and breaj through her goth shell though she is still a never and has nigtmare sabout it.

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Lesso demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.

“Tedros, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Hort!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Sophie was so mad at me. I had went out with Hort (I’m bi and so is Hort) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Ravan, a stupid Never bitch fucker. We were just good friends now.

“But I’m not going out with Tedros anymore!” said Hort.

“Yeah right. Screw off, you b-baka!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Blue Forest where I had lost my VIRGINITY to Tedros and then I started to bust into tears.

  
  
Chapter 9

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Tedros for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Tedros.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with brown hair and hazel blue eyes appered infront of me! He was wearing all black and it was obvious he was a Never! He was… Japeth Came’a’lot!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Japeth used a freezing spell and I couldn’t run away.

“Sophie.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Hort Blood’brook!”

I thought about Hort and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Andrew Taggart. I remembered that Tedros had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Tedros went out with Hort before I went out with him and they broke up? Then i could not kill him! it's not the Good way!

“No, Japeth!” I shouted back.

Japeth gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Tedros!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Japeth got a dude-ur-so-stupid look on his face. “Im his brother.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Hort, then thou know what will happen to Tedros!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily in midair.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Tedros came into the woods.

“Tedros!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said and we went back into Good School together making out.

  
  
Chapter 10

I was really scared about Japeth all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my pop band Sophie and the Selfies. I am the lead singer of it. People say that we sound like a cross between The Chainsmokers, 1D, and Taylor Swift. The other people in the band are Agatha, Hort, Tedros, Dot, and me. Only today Tedros and Hort were upset so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Tedros was probably watching romcoms its his guilty pleasure) while Hort was doing schoolwork and maybe slitting his wrists. I put on a silver shirt n skirt that showed off my body. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Closer’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Sophie! Are you OK?” Agatha asked in a concerted voice.

“What do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Japeth Came’a’lot came and told me that hes Tedros’s brother and to kill Hort! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Tedros. But if I don’t kill Hort, then Japeth, will kill Tedros!” I burst into tears.

Suddenly Tedros jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking witch!”

I started to cry and cry. Tedros started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Rafal The School Master walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery.

“What have you done!” he started to cry wisely. “Sophie Tedros has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”

  
  
Chapter 11

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrified! Dot tried to comfort me but I told her step off and I ran to my room crying myself. Rafal chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying and took off my clothes and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Taylor Swift song at full volume. I had never felt so depressed in my life! I got out of the bathtub and put on a fluffy pink robe. I put on makeup and earrings. Just as I was slipping on some heels I looked out the window and screamed… Pollux was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Castor was masticating to it with his dog dong! They were sitting on the windowsill.

“EW, YOU PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed covering myself with my arms even though i was wearing a robe. Suddenly Hort ran in.

He yelled something at Pollux and Castor pointing at them. I took out my gun and shot Pollux and Castor a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Rafal ran in. “Sophie, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Pollux and Castor and then suddenly…

Hester Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way ran outside on her broom (shes the daughter of a witch) and said “everyone we need to talk.”

“What do you know, Hester? You’re just an Evil student!”

“I MAY BE A STUDENT FROM THE SCHOOL FOR EVIL….” Hester paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A CHEERLEADER!”

“This cannot be.” Castor said in a crispy voice as blood dripped from his hand where I had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Pollux held up the camera triumphantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint.

“Why are you doing this Hester?” Castor said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his dirty fur.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from her. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to scream and slap her in the face.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Hester said and her paused in the air dramitaclly, waving her witch’s wand in the air.

“Because you’re a prep?” Pollux asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it was true.

“Because I LOVE HER!”

  
  
Chapter 12

I thought about killing myself just as Tedros did but I knew that was too goffich and after all im an Ever not a Never. I must face this head-on.

“My dickEYES hurts! Save me!” Hort screm. Then I had a vision of what was happening to Tedros……………. Japeth has him in bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office with Hort while his scar was being medicated. Pollux and Castor and Hester were there too. The dogs were going to the Doom Room in the Evil school after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot boyz n gurlz. Rafal had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I scoffed a mean word at them when no one was wathcing.

Anyway Hester came up to me holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Sophie I need to tell u somethnig.” She said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Screw off!” I told her. Hester had been mean to me before she was a “”””Ever”””.

“No Sophie.” Hester says.

“What, are you still “in love” with me you sick gothic freak!?” I asked cause I was angry.

“I saved your life!” She yelled angrily.

“No you didn’t I replied. You saved me from being vored by Pollux and Castor.”

“Whatever!” She yelled angirly. “These aren’t roses anyway.” She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered "Crashing, hit a wall Right now I need a miracle Hurry up now, I need a miracle."

“That’s not a spell that’s an Chainsmokers song.” I corrected her wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then she screamed. “ikh has dem azoy faking fil jesus mshikh vos iz dos bulshit!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t an Ever, or a prep,or a Princess, or even a cheerleader.

“OH My GOSH! BEGONE, THOT!”

Hester rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Sophie,” Rafal said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” I yelled. Rafal lookd shockd. I couldnt beleive he was impprying that i wasnt Good! He was the one that put me here for GODS sake.

Hester stormed off angrily.

Anyway when Hort got better we went upstairs and I put on a white leather minidress (Hort waited outside). There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and red high-heeled boots. I put my hair all out around me so I looked more goddlike and I put on cherry pink lipstick, black eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” Agatha said sadly.

“Thanks you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Pollux and Castor couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Hort was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Tedros had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Tedros.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way.

“Hi back.” I said in an wqually sad (but not gothic) way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Hort had beautiful redish-bluish eyes so much like Tedross. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Manley who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Hort you slut!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Tedros!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY EYES HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer. “NOT AGAIN!”

“Japeth has Tedros in bondage! I just saw it i a vision!” he scramed. I did not bother to dwell on or question why a scene from less than a chapter ago had replayed itself, if only with more sexual undertone.

  
  
Chapter 13

Hort and I ran up the stairs looking for Rafal. We were so scared.

“Rafal RAFAEL!” we both yelled. RAFal came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Japeth has Tedros!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Tedros!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Japeth does to Tedros. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Sophie.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Hort started crying. “My Tedros!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik sensitive bi guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He mutterd an ancient Never spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Japeth’s lair!

We ran in with our wits abt us out just as we heard a croon voice say. “AHAH” It was……………………………….. Japeth The Snapeth!

  
  
Chapter 14

We ran to where Japeth was. It turned out that Japeth wasn’t there. Instead The Beast(tm) from the Droom room was. Tedros was there crying. Beasty Boy was torturing him. Hort and I ran in front of him.

“Rid my sight you despicable evers!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “SophieIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said.

“Huh?” I asked.

”Sophie I love you will you have sex with me?” asked the beast.

I started laughing crudely. “What the HECK? You torture my bf and then you expect me to do the do w/ you? God, you are so messed up n weird.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“bitch dinosour, what art thou doing?” called Japeth. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we teleported to tedross room. Hort went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Tedros taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls here except for Dot, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly?” answered Tedros.

“Everyone is in love with me! Like Pollux and Castor took a video of me naked. Hester says she’s in love with me. Hort likes me and now even Bueaty and the beast from the dugeon is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Tedros! Why couldn’t the Gods have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory sophie isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.

  
  
Chapter 15

“Sophia Sohie!” shouted Tedros sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have secks with Hort!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my pink door with my golden heart-shaped key. I started to cry and weep. I then looked at my appel watch and relaized it was time for Purity, Honority, and Chasityiy class. How ironic.

I put on a short pink dress that said F is for Fabulous on the front in cursive and had a silver belt.. Under that I put on silver fishnets and heels that had golden fills all over them. I put my golden locks of hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad but not deppresed bcs im NOT A NEVER. I did sum work. Staring at the crisp white sheets I relaized that Rafal may have been right,,,, Evers didnt curse, didnt have secks before marrige, and most certaintly didnt befriend Hort nevers…….

SuDENLY, TEDROS BURSTED IN.

“Sophie I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what anyone finks. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you, when i was with Hort, I used to want to commit suicide all the time just like a Never. Now I just wanna be with you. I love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Shapdof You" by Ed Sheeran (we considered it our song) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and sexxy like a cross between Andrew, Harry, Dan, Ryan and Dan Smith (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da HECK out od hr!) .

“OMG.” I said after he was finished. Some emos stared at us but I just ignored them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like how Princess Leia kisses her brother. Then we went away holding hands. Pollux shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that 1D would have a concert in The Blue Forest right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

  
  
Chapter 16

We ran happily to Blue Forest. There we saw the stage where Chainsmokers had played. We ran in happly. 1D were there playing ‘Story Of My Life’. I was so happy! Harry looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Tedros thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a red leather minidress and golden leather platinum boots with red fishnets. Tedros was wearing a white tank top and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Night Changes. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Harry pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Japeth and da Doom Rooms!

god they are such tras" i moaned. these guys were emos and posers EW!

"lets ditch this" tedros said i aggred. we went back to good school.

Rigth outside my dormroom Teddy then fell down to his knees and started singing u dont knw ur beautifl to me.

I was flattened even tho i had said i didnt like being pretty,becs he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

Agatha was standing there. “Γεια σου γνωρίζατε ότι η τελεία είναι μια δοκιμασία πολλαπλών σταδίων αερόβιας ικανότητας που σταδιακά γίνεται πιο δύσκολη καθώς συνεχίζεται. Η δοκιμή βηματοδότησης 20 μέτρων θα ξεκινήσει σε 30 δευτερόλεπτα. Γραμμή κατά την εκκίνηση. Η ταχύτητα λειτουργίας αρχίζει αργά, αλλά γίνεται ταχύτερη κάθε λεπτό αφού ακούσετε αυτό το σήμα. [μπιπ] Ένας γύρος πρέπει να ολοκληρωθεί κάθε φορά που ακούτε αυτόν τον ήχο. [ding] Να θυμάστε να τρέχετε σε ευθεία γραμμή και να τρέχετε όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο. Τη δεύτερη φορά που δεν ολοκληρώσετε έναν γύρο πριν από τον ήχο, η δοκιμή σας τελείωσε. Η δοκιμή θα ξεκινήσει από την αρχή της λέξης. Στο σημάδι σας, ετοιμαστείτε, ξεκινήστε..” she said happily (she spex Greek so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do gurl” in Greek). “BTW Dot that poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she was going goffic. They sent her to the Evil school with Anadil Raven WAy and Hetser her gf.""

“It serves her right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all HAPPY ‘N HORNY. We wutsched some Good Gay Movies (gay as in happy not homo u nasty) like The Princess Bride. “Maybe Dot will die too.” I said.

“Kawai.” Agatha shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with Tedros tonight in Blu Forest Gum with 1D.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

Agatha Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Simply Southern, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial SS Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “AGATHA BEYOnDDS are u a NEVER?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool Ever stores near The School For Good that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Tedros or Kiki Never’Neva’land or Hort(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Rafal.”

“OMG RAFAFEL?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for The Woods Shopping Center on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few prepgood stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Blue Forest. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN DAN SMITH EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da true Evers.”

“Da true Evers?” Me and Agatha asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Pollux tried to buy a Good camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long magenTA dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

“Oh my gods you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said Agatha.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my names Sophie Kalos W’ood’s Rose Sheeran what’s yours?”

“Shawn Mendes.” He said and ran a hand through his blonde-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf Tedros you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Rafal vissipitated in looking worried. “OMG SOPHIE U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”

  
  
Chapter 17

Shawn gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Rafal kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Good Skool. “WTH Rafal?” I shouted angrily. “Screw OFF.” Well anyway Dot came. Rafal went away angrily.

“Hey you look kawaii.” she said.

“Yah idiot of course i do.” I answered sadly cause Dot’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic. Its such a shm shes a FREAKIN GOTH

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Tedros?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Anadil & Hester.” she anserred happily. I sighed, shakin’ ma head. Well anyway Tedros and Anadil and Hessie came. Teddy were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell he thoufht i were ot 2. Anadil was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. SHe was wearing tons off makeup jus like some famous emo dot liked cclled brandon urinal. hah. piss). Hester was wearing the same thing. Tedros was wearing brown leather pants, a plaid red button up and black botts. we al went 2 Tedros’s GOLDEN CARRIDHE that his dad KINg Author gave him. We did bought coffee and scones on da way. Tedros and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid emos lesbis when we saw them do da same at a restroom stop. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Harry was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 They DONTS know bts Us and sum odder songz. Sudenly Harry polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Harry at all! It was an ugly emo man wif no dicc and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Tedros. Tedros and I came. It was……. JAPETH and teh BROTHER RHIAN!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Sphie, I told u to kill Hort. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Tedros!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a old man flu in on a skele-bird bcs i forgot the real name of them. He had lung white hair and a perfect face. He wus werring a white robe dat sed ‘good alwys wins’ on da back. He shotted a spel and Japeth ran away. It was………………………………… Rafla!

  
  
Chapter 18

I woke up the next day in my bed. I walked out of it and put on some pink eyeliner, pink eyeshadw, pink lipstick and a pink high-cut leather dress that was all stripes and cropped so you could see my belly. I was wearing a golden diamond ring.

(Da night before Tedros and I rent back to the skool. Rotfl chased Japeth way. We flew there with sum faries. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Chainsmokers song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser emo bands everywhere, like My Chemical Romance and Green Day.

“WTH! WHAT IS THIS EMO CRAP” I shouted going to sit next to Agatha and Dot. Agatha was wearing a red leather mini with a baby pink sports bra. She had low heels on. Dot was wearing a long pink n blue dress with two slits on each side and HIGH heels. Hort, Tristan and Tedros came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Harry Styles or Ed Sheeran. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so hot.” Tristan was saying as suddenly a old man with a but no beard and grogous white hair n everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Japeth yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black and had a blaxk emo outfit on.

“……………….RAFAl1!” we all gasped.

“WTH?” I shouted angrily.

“Hello everyone.” he said susicideily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the Evil table started to cheer. Well we evers just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a trator he was!1.

“BTW you can call me ~~~~_**daddy**_.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Dot shouted.

“What a NEVER!” Tedros shouted angrily as we we to Morgification. We were holding hands. Hort looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way but I didn’t say anything.

I was so angry.

  
  
Chapter 19

All day we sat angerly finking about Rafal. We were so pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da 1DICK concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room between classes. Tedros was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz sooooo hot).

“No one understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his gold hare went in his big blue eyes. He was wearing black baggy paints, and NO SHIRT. I was wearing a pink pink red blue leather low cut top with satin all over it all over it a rose-gold leather mini, red high held. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun.

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You LIEYING GOTHiC FREAK!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Tedros banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my mascaera streammed down my cheeks and made cool blue n pink down my feces.

Someone else was here too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Hort or maybe Tedros but it was just Rafal.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“WHAT R U DOIN IN THE GURLS ROOM i screehed “also u like 1D??”

“No I just heard it was a punk-rock emo-heavy metal-hardcore-post industrial-synth-goth concert cuz i heardd Dot was goin.” He said. “Anyway Tedros has a surprise for u.”

  
  
Chapter 20

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a pink ledder mini, a [pink corset with pink lace stuff all over it, an pink compact heels. I wux in a pink mood.. 1Dwere gong 2 do the concert again, since Jape had taken over the last one. I read sum x reader fanfic all night lsietning to 1D, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum pink clothes and singing 2 "You & I". I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Tedros so we could do it again.

“Wut de heck do u thfink you are doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Castor!

“Kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.

“WYah, so u can sexx ur 6-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“No, so I can fuck my brother,” he replied.

“What.” i said.

“What” he said, disappearing.

Well anyway, I put on some pink eyesharow, pink eyeliner, and some PINK lipstick. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Pollux and Castor were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Rafal was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Rafaly ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were nevers and pedos (and dogs and brothers??)

“I DIDNT REALIZ U WERE BEING SERIS OH MY GODS!” I SCREAME.

“You dimwit!.” Pollux began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my pink polaroid camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant rat me out or I’ll show dis to Rafal. So BLAST OFF!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my womb at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Hort, looking extremely hot.

“WTH where’d Tedros?” I asked him.

“Oh he’s bein a total bitch. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Hort said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his father Georgie Scourie had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed 1D666 on it. The one on da back said ‘SOPHIE <3’ on it.

……….I gasped. It was emo, but it would do.

We flew to the concert hall. 1D were there, playing.

Hort and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Harry was so hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Last First Kiss’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the woodz. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Tedros, cryin in a corner.

  
  
Chapter 21

Later we all went in the skool. Tedros was crying in da common room. “Tedros are u okay?” I asked in a Good voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide and go goth again.

“Its ok Sophie.” said Hort comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go sexcks him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Tedros. Hort came too.

“Tedros please come!” he began to cry. Tears came down his tan face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz.

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Hort muttered a cloaking speel and waved his finger glow. We all went inviible. We saw the theacher Uma there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in her hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” She shouted angrily. We saw Kiko come. SHe started to meow loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Uma Thurman.

“No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Hort said under his bweathe in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Uma. Den she heard Kiko meow. “Kiko is der any1 there!” she asked. Kiko nodded. And then……………………….Hort frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. UMATHRRRUMNANNANA disabeling th spell?!

“WHAT DA-” she yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum her. And den we saw Tedros crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

“Tedros!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Tedros weeped. We went back to our dorms frenching each other. Tedros and I decided to watch Once Upon a Time together on the pink loveseat. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and the Never pirate Nicola WOOD’sFUCK and her gay friends Willam John'Green'Makes'A'Cameo'lt and Bogden Gavadon walked into the school!1

  
  
Chapter 22

All day everyone talked about the pirates. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my bed so I opened the door. I was wearing red lace lingerie. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. Agatha, Hort, Chaddick, Tedros, Dot and Tristan!

I opened my crispy eyes. Dot was wearing a tight red leather top with pictures of gold n pink roses all over it. Under that she wart a pink poofy skirt wit lace on it and heeled boots. Hort was wearing a baggy emo shirt and baggy black never pants and gothic Vans. Tedros was wearing a white button up 1D t-shirt and blue jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Ed Sheeran, and almost as sexy. Chaddick looked like a bitch. Agatha was wearing a tight baby blue poofy prepy dress with a white apron that said 1D lyrics on it.

“OMG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why are u all here?”

“Soie something is really messed up.” Tedros said.

“OK but I need to put my clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so beautiful.” Tedros said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some red eyeliner, pink lipstick and green eyeshadow. Then I came. We all went outside the Lil’ Hal and looked in from a widow. An emo called Hester Ebony from Skool 4 Evla was standing next to us. She was wearing a black ripped robe and put her middle fingers up at us so we left. Rafal was doing a shouting.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” he shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE SNAKE AND LION ARE IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!” yelled Leonora Lesso.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!” yelled Dovvey. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY JAPY WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Very well.” Rafakl said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Japeth and she is in the school. And her name is………………………………………………………………….. Sophie

Tedros, Dot, Chaddick, Tristan, Yara (Tristian Ava’lone’s sister) Hort and Agatha looked at each other………I gasped.

  
  
Chapter 23

The door opened and Lesso and Lovey Dovey stomped out angrily. Then Rafy and Uma sawed us.

“MRS. SHEERAN WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!” Uma shouted angrily. Rafyal blared at her.

“Oops she made a mistake!” he corrupted her. “She means hi everybody cum in!”

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Dot and Tedros and opposite Hort. Tristam and Yara started to whisper 2 1 n other. I eight a bagel with cream chesse smeared on it and drabnk lemonade. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was………Hort! He and Tedros were shooting at eachother.

“Hort, Tedros WTH?” I asked.

“You fucking bustard!” yelled Hort shooted at Tedros. “I want to shit next to her!1”

“No I do!” shouted Him.

“No she doesn’t fucking like u, you son of a bitch!” yelled Hort.

“No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!” shouted Teros, going never for a dak moment. And then……………… he jumped on Hort! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Rafla yelled at them but they didn’t stop. All of a sudden…… a terrible man with red eyes and brown hazes flew in on his pleasurestick. He had no (dick) and was wearing a goffic robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. I started to cry. Hort and Tedros stopped fighting….….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent………………….Japeth!

“Sophie…..Sophie…….” Darth Japeth sed evilly in his raspy voice. “Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Hort as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Tedros too!”

“Plz don’t make me kill him plz!” I begged.

“No!” he laughed crudely. “Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!” Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Tedros and Hort came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Japeth coming to kill Tedros while Tedros slit his wrists in a depressed way.

“No!” I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

“Sophie Soophie aure you alright?” asked Tedros in a worried voice.

“Yeah yeah.” I said sadly as I got up.

“Everyfing’s all right Sophie” said Hort all sensetive.

“No its not!” I shouted angrily. Golden tears went down my face. “OMG what if I’m getting possessed!”

“Its ok gurl.” said Agatha. “Maybe u should ask Proffesor Emily Anenemomn about what the visions mean though.”

“Ok.” I said sadly and den we went.

  
  
Chapter 24

Well we had Buetification next so I got to ask Proffessor Anemone about the visions.

“gamisou everybody.” said Professor Anemone in Greek. She smelled at me with her blushing red lipstick. She’s da best teacher ever. She had long black hair with pink tips and violet green eyes. (she’s also haf Greek so she speaks it and everyfing. she n Agatha get along grate) She’s really young for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a pink leather top with red lace and a long matching slit dress. I raced my hand. I was wearing some pink naie Polish with tiny swans on it.

“What is it Sophie?” she asked. “Hey I love ur nail polish where’d u get it?”

“Oh you Know.” I answered. All the Nevers gave me weird looks.“Well I have to talk to you about some tings. When do you want to due it?”

“Ho about now?” she asked.

“OK.” I said.

“OK class dismissed every1.” Proffesor Anemone said and she let every1 go. “Except for you Hester.” she pointed at Hester and Anadil and Dot. “Please do exorcize 1 on page 3.”

“OK I’m having lotz of visions.” I said in a worried voice. I’m so worried is Tedros gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a blue n pink cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

“What do you c?” she asked.

“I said I see a golden rose in flames.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Tedros. He was looking really sexy wearing a blue leather jacket, a white tight undershit, and red converse.

“Okay you can go now, bye bye.” said Proffesor Anemone.

“Bye!.” I said waving.

I went to Tedros and Hort was sitting next to him. We both followed Tedros together and I was so exhibited.

  
  
Chapter 25

I was so excited. I fellowed Tedros wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Tedros’s golden carridge.

“Sophie what did Profesor Anniemone say.” whispered Tedros potting his gold tan hand on mine.

“She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow.” I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out some starbucks and handed me mine. The carridge yeeted into a tree. We went to the top of it. Tedros put on some 1D.

“All of the rumours, all of the fights / But we always find a way to make it out alive.” sang Harry’s sexy voice. We started tilking of each other’s cloves fevently. Then……………………… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

“OMG Tedros Tedros!” I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly………… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a thot was shooting a two men, one with short blonde hair and two with long black hair and a messy beard.

“No! Please don’t kill us!1” they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a black pick-up truck.

“No! Oh my gosh!11” I shouted in a scared voice.

“Sophie what’s wrong?” Tedros asked me as I woke up opening my emrald eyes.

I started to cry and tears went down my face. I told Tedros to call Hort. He did it with his phone. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where……………………… Arthror!and Gorege Scourie111

  
  
Chapter 26

A few mutants later Hort came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, black leather pants and a My Emo Rmance t-shirt.

“Hi Hort.” I said flirtily as I started to sob. Tedros hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry liquid tears and then told them what happened.

“Oh fuck it!” Hort shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. “What fucking dick did that!”

“I don’t know.” I said. “Now come on we have 2 tell Rafal.”

We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Rafal was sitting in his home office tower.

“Sir our dads have been shot!” Tedros said while we wipped sum tears from his sexy face. “Sophie had a vision in a dreem.”

Rafal started to cockle. “Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Sophie’s not dulisninal?”

I glared at Rafal.

“Look motherfucker.” Hort said angrily as Rafal gasped. “U know very well that she’s not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for My Daddy and Author- porno!”

“Okay.” he said in a intimated voice. “Were are they?”

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. “Ravenswood.” I said. I told him which road. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Tedros, Hort and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Tedros to wait in the nurses office while Hort went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other’s shing orbs. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Arthour and George came in on stretchers……………………….and Proffesor Anemone was behind them!1

  
  
Chapter 27

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Tedros Arthour, George Hort all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

“Cum on Sophie.” said Proffesor Anime. She was wearing a short hot pink dress with a corset top and feathers on it and silver platinum boots. “I have to tell you the perdition.”

I locked at Arthour, George, Tedros and Hort. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Profesor Anemone took out some red cards w gold outsides. She started to look into a violet crucible ball. She said……………………… “Sophie, I see drak times are near.” She said badly. She peered into da balls. “You see, you must go back in time.” She took out a Time-Toner Agatha had. “When Japeth was in TSFGAE before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Evil if he was in love?” I shook my head. “U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it.”

“Okay.” I said sadly. I went outside again sadly.

“What happened?” asked Tedros and Hort.

“Yeah what happened?” asked Agatha, Beatrix YauntYolie, Kiko, and Dot.

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Arthour and George being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Tedros. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Rafal. A banner was put up. Lotz of nevers were there oviously tring 2 bring us down by monain n gronin and wearing black and scowling. Tho Uma looked happy. A pink and megnta cake had been brought out. Tristan and Yara set up some fireworx in the shape of flowers n hearts.

I casted an invisibility speell with Hort and Tedros and we sneaked outside 2gether.

  
  
Chapter 28

We went in2 a bright room. The wallz were gold with protrits of famous Good heros all over them. Hort scoffed but I ignreod him. A big red loveseat was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da red couch. There were three chairs with lace and cusions surronding it. I wuz wearing a pink corset bar wif purple stuff on it.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Tedros and Hort.

“Are you okay?” Hort asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing pink nail polish with blue herts on them.

“Yah I guess.” I said sadly. Tedros also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my red lipstick. “The problem is……………………….I have to seduce Japeth. Ill have 2 go bak in time”

Tedros started to cry sadly. Hort hugged him.

“Itz okay Sophie.” he said finally. “But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?”

“Of coarse not!” I gasped.

“Really?” he asked.

“Sure.” I said.

We frenched sexily. Hort looked at us longingly.

Then………… I took off Tedros’s tight white shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He had replaced the Hort tattoo that said Sophie on it. Red n blue roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Ed Sheeran. Hort took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the couch. He put his cspock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

“I love you Sophie. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u.” he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Hort filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly………………………….

“WHAT THE HECKINGS R U DOING!”

It was………………………….Lesso and Profesor Dovey!111

  
  
Chapter 29

“Oh my gosh!1” we screamed as we jamped out of da loveseat. Lesso and Dovey started to shoot at us angrily.

“CUM NOW!1!” Preacher Dovey yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Lesso garbed the caramel and put it in her pocket.

“Hey what the fuck!111” Hort shooted angrily.

“Yeah buster what the are u going to do with the camera?” Tedros demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his handsome blue eyes. “Look, rfala noes your lesbian. So give back da camera!1111”

Hahahaha the staff thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him". Lesso laughed meanly.

“Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!” yelled Dovey. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Tedros started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol i tock rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as harry ur sex on legz I luv u u rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of pure authenic gold. Hort took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my emrald eyes.

And then……………….. dove and Lesso started to make out!

I shouted. Tedros stated 2 scram. They stopped and moved apart. Dovey did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said “OK Lesso I’m going 2 go now.” She left. Lesso started to laugh evilly. Hort started to cry.

“It’s ok Sophie.” said Tedros. “Evergreen will be all right.”

Lesso laughed again. And then...she took out some whips!1!1111

  
  
Chapter 30

“No!11” we screamed sadly. Lesso stated loafing meanly. SHE took out a kamera anvilly. Then…………………… she came tords Tedros!1! Shee took sum stones out of her poket. She put da stones around Tedros and nit a candle.

“What r u doing!” I shooted arngrily. Lesso laughed meanly. She opened her rrobe. She was nakes!

She waved her finger glow and a nife came. She gave da knife 2 me.

“U must stab Hortey boy.” she said to me. “If u don’t then I’ll swhip Tedros!1”

“No you fool!1” I yielded.

But den Tedros looked at me sadly with his blue eyes shining over seas and seas forever and also wow sexy. He lookd exactly like a cross between Harry and Andrew. But then I looked at Hort and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Tedros and Rafal came and the tame where Tedros almost commited suicide and Hort wuz so supportive.

Lesso laughed angrily. She started to prey to Satan bcsz she us a never. She started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Tedros and Hort. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my elfven powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Tedros and Hort so they would destruct Lesso.

“Rafal will get u!” Tedros shooted.

“Yah just wait ubtil da BIG MAN finds out!11” Hort yelled. Meanwhile I prepared the the positon..

“You ridiculus dondderhed!111” Lesso yielded. just as she prepred the scorugings................................

I thrw the potsions at her. Lesso scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my mobile phone and sent a txt 2 Anemone.

“You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-” shooted Lesso but suddenly Anemone came.

Lesso put the whip behind her bak. “Oh hello Annie I wuz just teaching them sumthing.” she lied. But suddenly Rafal came in2 da room and they and Annemone unlocked the chains and put dem around Lesso. Then Profesor Namone said ‘Come on Sophie let’s go.”

  
  
Chapter 31

“I always knew u were on Japeth’s side, you fool of a took.” Rafal said 2 Lesso.

“No I’m not I was teaching them somefing!1” Lesso clamed.

“Oh yeah?” I took some golden blue truthserum out of my poket and gave it to Rafal. He made Lesso dirnk it. She did arngrily. Then Rafal took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Lesso. Then Proffesor Anemone made us get out wif her while Lesso told her secretes. Horte and Tedros went to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Profesor Anemone took me to the dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Japeth. Agatha and Dot came too. Dot gave me a red handback bag from Shawn Mandadasa’s store.

“Whatz in da bag?” I asked Profesor EMIL,Y COME HOME.

“U will c.” she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy titge short red leather dress. It had violet korset stuff and there was a silt on each hip. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Agatha had chosen. They helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.

“You look like a Never Poser.” Agatha said.

“Perefect for Japeth.” I smirked.

“Ok now you’re going to go back in tim.” said Proffesor Anemone “U will have to do it in a few sessionz.” She gave me a emo gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. “After an hour use da time torner to go back here.” Proffesor Anemone said. Then she and Agatha put a Golden gate Portal in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

“Good luk!1” Everryone shooted. Then……….. I jumped sexily in2 da Portal.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest (goth) guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long black hair, kinda like Harry Styles only longer. He had red eyes like Hort and pale whit skin like Hester. He wuz wearing a ripped black suit w./ Vans. It was…………………….Japeth CAMELOT!1111

  
  
Chapter 32

“Hi.” I said flirtily. “Im Sophie Rose Kalos da fucking new student.” I shok my handz wif their black noil polish wif him. It would be hard cussing n cursing like a never, but luckily i had practice from Hort and sometimes Teddy.

“Da name’s Came'a'lot.” he said. “Japeth Came'a'lot.”

We shok hands. “Well come on we have 2 go upstairs.” Japeth said. I followed him. “Hey Japeth ……..do u happen to be a fucking fan of My Chemical Romance?” (it was a band agatha liked when she was #emo) I asked.

“Oh my goth, how did u know?” Japeth gasped. “actually I like them a lot too.”

“omFg me too!” I replied fake happily.

“guess what they have a concert in Indigo Forest.”Japeth whispered.

“Fuckin’ Indigo?” I asked.

“yeah that’s what they used to call it in these time before it became Blue Forest in 2000.” he told me all sekrtivly. “and theres a really cool shop called Hot-“

“Topic?” I finshed, forcing happiniess again.

He smiled confusedly. “Yeah, howd you know?”

“Its where i buy all mi clothes, FUCKING DUH”. i inwardly cringed at the WORS that were coming out of my moth. “so is Rafal your bitchin’ school master?” I shouted.

“uh-huh.” he looked at his black nail painted hands. “im in Evil.’”

“OMFG SHME TOO!” I SHRIEDKED.

“u go to this skool?” he asked.

“yah that’s why im here im NEW asshole.” I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly Rafal flew in on his midair and started shredding at us angrily. “NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!” he had short white hair and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters.

Japeth rolled his eyes. “his so mean to us goths.”

then suddenlyn………………. the floor opened. “OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly.”

“hey where r u goin?”Japeth asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the poral in professor tANIMEMONA s classroom. Rafal wuz dere. “ROTFL XDDDD” I think I just met u.” I said. lmao

“oh yeah I rememba that.” Rafal said, being all gofftic. god it mustve been nice knowing him whilisthe was Good.

Emma anemoen came in. “hey dis is my classroom wait wth Sophie what da hecK r u doing?”

:”um.” I looked at her.

“oh yeaH I forgot bout that.”

“wth how?” I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. but shes a prep so its ok.

professor ane looked sad. “um I was drinking achohal.” sobbing liquid tears. “omg sophie…I think im addicted to IT.”

  
  
Chapter 33

“Oh my god!1” I shooted sadly.

“Lizzen Sophie, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Japeth Become’a’Thot 4 sum help?”

“Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Tedros was there!111 He wuz wearing his sex pijamas.

“Hey Sexxy.” I said.

“How’d it go Sophie?” he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Harry or Ed when hes talking.

“Fine.” I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

“How far did u go wif Japeth?” Teddy Bear asked jealously.

“Not 2 far, lol.” I borked.

“Will you hav to do it with him?” Tedros asked angstily.

“I hop not 2 far!111” I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

We went back 2 our room. We sat on my Hot Loveseat™. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a red leather outfit fingie kinda like da 1 that girl in The Space Between Us Has On) . I put on some pink big high heelz. Tedros put on ‘Closer’ by chainsmokers. Den………………………………………….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

“Oh Tedros!111111!1 Oh mi hecking gud Tedros!1111” I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

“I luv u SOPHIEEEEEEEE.” he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.

  
  
Chapter 34

I wook up in my pricess bed de next day. Tedros waz gone. I got up and put on a blue tight sexah drsss that was all open on the sides. There wuz red korset stuff going up da fornt and da bak and it came up 2 my knees. There wuz a slit in da dress. I pot on my pinkish makeup upon realzing i did not have enough pink oon yet. Suddenly…………………. Prof. Sader cocked on da door. I hopened it.

“Hi Sopjie.” he said. “Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Anemone’s office.”

“Ok.” I said in a sade voice. I had wanted to dirty dance w/ Tedros or maybe lessen to 1D or The Chainsmokers. I came anyway.

“So what happened 2 Pollux and Castor?” I asked Sader flirtily. I dont fink he noticed tho cous hes blind.

“I tortured them.” he answered in a causal way. “They r in the doom room now, lol.”

I laughed gratfully.

“Where r Tedros and Hort?” I muttered.

“Dey are xcused form skool 2day.” Sader moaned sexily.

We went into da office. Proffesor ANNIE! was there. She was wearing a greendress that was all slited all over it.

She wuz drinking some truthserum.

She took out da PoRtaL and the time-torner.

“Sophie, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited.” she said sadly. “Good luck. Thangz!”

And then……….I jumped into the Portal again. Suddenly I looked around……………I was in da Grate Hall eating a gormat five course meal. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Japeth. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. I noticed……he was drinking a alcohol.

“Whose this bitch!11” I asked.

“Oh, datz Rhian, my bro.”Japeth said. Hey Sophie?”

“Fuckin’ uhhh oh yeah?” I asked.

“Did u know dat MCR is playing in Indigo Forest tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at da movies b4 dat.”

“Sure bitch” I had no idea what he was saying.

“Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?”

  
  
Chapter 35

I went in2 da Conmen Room finking of Japeth. Suddenly I gasped………………..Tedros wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak ledder pants, a blak My Chemical Romance t-shrit and blak eyeliner.

“Tedros what the heck r u dong!111111” I gosped. He looked like a Never!

“Huh?” he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn’t Tedros. It was Arthour!1 Wow i cant beleive he used to be emo.

“Oh hi Arthour!1” I sed. “Im Sophie the new fucking student lol we shook handz.”

“Yah Japeth told me abot you.” ARTHOur said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz Geroge Scourie, Castor, and Pollux. Ew. All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak My Bad Romance band shirts. “Lizzen I’m in a goth band wif those guys.” he said. “Were playing 2nite at da MCRR show as back-up.

“ORLY.” I ESKED.

“Yeah.” he said. “Were calld My Chemical Paramore Green Fall Out With The Sirens Veiled Black Pilots! at the Disco. I play teh gutter. Castor plays da drums” he said ponting to him. “Pollux plays the boss. And Gerorge plays the guitar.”

“Hey fuckign bitchess.” I told them. Suddenly I gasped again. “But don’t u have a lead singer!” I asked. Arthour looked dawn sadly.

“We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists.”

“Oh my fuckinG god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1” I gasped.

“Its okay but we need a new led snigger.” Gerorge said.

“Wel………..I said Im in a bnad my fucking self.”

“Rilly?” asked Pollux. I cudnt belive it. He used 2 b a never!!

“Yeah were called fuckin uhhhhhh Blody Gothik Roses All Die 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?”

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Green Day.

“I wok dis empt stret on da bolevrad of broken dremz.” I sang sexily. Every1 gasped. I msedd up but nobody noitced.

“Sophie? Will u join da band? Plz!1” begged Arthour, George, Pollux and Castor.

“Um…….fuck, ok.” I shrugged. “Are we gong to play tofuckingnight?”

“Yah.” they said.

Shit fuck bitch ass dick.” I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz…..Morty Mcfli!1 He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans.

“What da fuck r u dong here!11” I asked.

“I wil help u go frowad in tim Sophie!!!” he said siriusly Den……….he took out a tim machine. I went in2 it and……………………..sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111

  
  
Chapter 36

I loked around in a eager way. Suddenly I saw Profesor Anemone. Bagatha, Dot and Tedros, Hort and were their to.

“Oh hey there.” Profesor Aneime said in an addictied voice dirnking some alchoal.

“Hi .” I said. “Lizzen,Japeth asked me out to a Never cornet and a movie so I need a sexah new goth outfit for da date. Also I’m playng in a gothic band so I need an ootfit for that too.”

“Oh my GOGSHd!1”gasped Agatha. “Want 2 go to Hot Topik to shop 4 ur outfit? Thats where i got my stuff from in the dark ages lol xd”

“YEA SAME LMAO” said Dot.

“We need sum portions for Profesor Anemone so she wont be adikted 2 achohal anymore nd also………….sum luv potion 4Sophie.” Terdos said resultantly.

“Well we have potions klass now.” Dot said so let’s go.

We went sexily to Potionz class. But rfal wasn’t there. Instead there was………………………………………… UMA THRUMMMANNANNA!11111

“Hey where is Rafal!111” Tedros shouted angrily.

“SU!1” shooted Uma. “He is in the Doom Room now wif Catsor and Pollux he is old and week he has kancer. “Now do ur work!111”

My friendz and I talked arngrily.

“Can you BELEVE Arthour used to be gottik!1” Hort asked surprisedly.

“DATZ IT!11” UMA SHOOTED ARNGRILY. “IM GETTING MY GIRLFRIEND PROFESOR EVELYN SADER!111”

she stomped out angrily.

Mi frendz and I began talking again. I began to drink some iced tea. Suddenly I saw Hester in da cupboard.

“WTH is she doing?” I asked. Then I looked at Tedros. He locked shexier den eva. Suddenly……………“HESTER WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11” he shooted.

I looked around…………….HestEr wuz putting sumfing in my glass!11 Terdos and Hort started 2 beat her up sexily.

“Gosh u r such a posr!1” I shooted at HESTER. Suddenly I looked ar what she was putting in da tea. It was………………Amnesia Portion!111

  
  
Chapter 37

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-TEDROS’S PONT OF VIEW LOL-OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hort and I chaind HESTer 2 da floor.

“Oh mi gosg!11” Sophie said. She wuz so hot. “Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Japeth foll in love wif me faster!1”

“But u r so sexy and wonderful aneway Sophie,” said Hort. “Why would u need it?”

“To make everyfing go faster lol.” said Sophie.

“But you wont have to do it wif him or anyfing, will u?” I asked jelosly.

“OMFG u guyz r so fcucking pathetic n stupid!11” said Anadil, taht trator Never. She used to eb Dot’s friend but now,,,, she was NOTHING.

“Shut up!1” said Dot.

“Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Anemone’s room.”

Tedros, Hort and I went to Profesor Anemone’s room. But Profesor anemone wasn’t there. Instead Japeth was.

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum kewl new clovez.

He took out da cloves from da bag. It was a goffik blak leather miniskirt that said ‘666’ on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood red fishnetz and a blak corset.

“OMFG fangz!” I said hugging him in a gothic way. I took da clothes in da bag.

“OK Profesor Anemone isnt hr what should we do?” asked Tedros, eyeing Japeth warilily. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

“Oh my fuking SATAN!1” I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Profesor Anemone is away. She is too gottik she is in Doom room now. Classes shal be taught by Rafal who is bak but he shall not be principal 4 now. Sincerely Profesor Sader.

“OMFG!111” I shoted arngrily. “How could they fuckn’ do that!11”

Suddenly RAFAl; came.

“WHAT DA HECK R U DONG IN MY TOWER!1” he began to shoot angrily. Sudwenly I saw Morty Mcfly’s blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leaving Tedros and Hort. Sudenly I wuz back in tim!11 I looked around. It was……………Ryan and Japeth's dorm! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his desk. It wuz blak wif blood-red pentagramz in it. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz……..Kei!11

OMG wut r u doing fuker he shooted sluttily I don’t kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

“Oh fucking sorry fucking I fucking wuz fucking just fucing looking fucking around fucking koz fucking I fucking thought fucking it fucking wuz fucking class.” you said finally hoping he couldn’t c da potion in ur pocket.

“Oh ok u can go now.” said Kei.

You went to the conmen room after putting on my clothes. georgie, art, Pollux, castor, were there practicing somethin edgy.

“Oh hi you bastards.” I said seductively. “Wheres Japeth?”

“Oh he’s cumming.” said George. Suddenly Japeth came. He was wearing a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a MC t-shirt and a blak tie.

“Ok I will see you fuckers at da concert.” I said and then I went with Japeth.

  
  
Chapter 38

Japeth and I walked 2 his car. It wuz a blak car wif pentagrams all over it. On da license plate said 666 just lik Hort’s car. I went in it seduktivly. he started 2 drive it. We talked about, kuttting, musik and being goffik.

“Oh my satan, Gerard Way is so fuking hot!11” Japeth said bisexualiy as he smoked sum weed. (when he offered me sum i said i couldnt i was on a dark diet of the black parade)

“Lol, I totally decided not 2 comit suicide when I herd them da first time.” I said in a flirty voice BVESly id didnt know who gerlaed was bcs im NOT EMO LIKE THAT. gerald wave? who is this man? is he gay? probllys lmao. “……….Hey Japethdo u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 alcohal?”

“Well………………” he thought. “I fink u have 2 drink vampire blod.”

Suddenly Japeth parked da car behind a blak movie theater. Japeth and I walked outside. We went in2 da movie tether were they were showing da Excercist. In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a cereal killer came lol. Japeth laughed at da blood. I luaghed at the secks.

While Japeth was watching da movie, I had an idea. I took Japeth’s gothic blak Nightmare b4 Christmas cigar sexily from his poket and put sum Amnesia potion in it. I put it bak in his blak Emile the Strange bag.Japeth turned arund and started 2 smoke it. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly around everywhere.

“OMG!111” Japeth said jumping up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. “Sophie gess what?”

I new that the amnesia had worked.

“Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it will not work.” He said. “2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u.”

“Kul.” I raised my eye suggestingly. And den………. he tok of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I tok of his shit. He had six-pak justr lik Tedros!11 We frenched.

“Xcuze me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111” shooted da lady behind us she was an adult.

“Fuk u!” Japeth and I started to walk outside.

“So I’m a vampbitch.” I said as we went into the car, tinking bout his tong in mi mouth.

“Siriusly?” he gasped.

“Yah siriusly.” I said. Japeth started 2 drive da car. I smelled happily.

“Itz too bad we didn’t get 2 c da rest of the movie, don’t u fink?”

“Yah.” I said as we kised passively. Japeth parked in a blak driveway next 2 da place where Tedros and I had watched Chaimsnokers for the frist time. We went inside where MCR Mason wuz playing and started to mosh lol.

“So long and good nigt so LONG AND GOOD NIGHT Came i atme when every star fallstar!1111” screamed tge emo on da stage. I started 2 dance really close to Japeth. He was so shmexay, eve for a Never!1 He looked at me all emo with his gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like the guy on stage. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly Gerald Way stopped singing.

“I wood like to peasant……………..My Chemical Paramore Green Fall Out With The Sirens Veiled Black Pilots! at the Disco!!!11” he said. I ran onstage. Gerorge, Arthour, castor n Pollux were there. They started 2 play their instilments. I got onstag.

“I got my head checked / by a jumbo jet” I sang since Blur was the closest thing to emo i CATUALLY LIKED though song 2 wux the only song i knew. My voice sounded lik a waffle betwen Taylor Swift and a gurl version of Harry styles. Everyone clappd. Japeth got an eructation. “PLEASED TO MEET YOU” I sang finaly. Suddenly Geroege started playing da song wrong by mistak.

“OMFG!1” yielded rthour. “Wut the fuck?”

“Woops im sory!” said gerof cuck.

“You fuking ashhole!1” Arthour shouted angrily.

“U guys are such prepz!11” Castor said. “Cum on it wuz a mistake!1”

“Yah itz not his fault!11” said Pollux.

“No he ruined the fucking song!1” yelled Arthour.

“U guys stop!11” I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Sudenl Arthour took out hiz nife.

“OMFG no!11” shouted Gorge but it wuz 2 late Artour tried 2 shoot off his head.

And den…………………………… I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11

“No!111” yielded everyone but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfing went gold (like when u blackout expecte gold bcs im a Divine entitiy).

  
  
Chapter 39

 **AN** // Greetings, fellow trolls and geeks. I, Sophie’s actual, real-life best friend have accessed her account, and I will present to you _my_ shitty part in this story. Hate, laugh, do whatever you want, "Nevers".

\------

I coughed up purple blood dotted with golden sparkles, a special trait that belonged to elven Sues only.

Japeth knelt down beside me, tears dotting his eyes. " _No_!” he screamed, “Don't die! Not yet! Not now! I need you, I can't live without you!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do to fulfill my duty as a noble Mary Sue."

Japeth sobbed. He caressed my pale cheek. "I love you, Sophie."

"I love you, too. I'll… I'll see you in hell," I lied through my teeth. I found my surroundings slowly fading to black.

Dot suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized that it was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Sophie's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the healers, Prof. Sader, even Rafal, and every single Good and Pure person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Sophie. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Mary Sue had become nothing more than a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing, crying, screaming, and threatening double suicides filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and was temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly Ever and Never clothes dropped from everyone's bodies and, in their place, realistic clothes appeared.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the curse, they cheered. Everyone started chanting _Ding dong, the Sue is dead!_ Well, that is, until all the characters realized the true implications of becoming similar to their true selves.

Hort and Tedros started arguing relentlessly, Rafal and Japeth put everyone in mortal peril, Hester and Anadil fled the scene to make out in a backstage bathroom, and Dot and Agatha discussed Panic! at the Disco's new album.

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Down in Mary Sue Heaven (also known as hell to us mortals), Sophie shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of R.P.F. time. She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down and frowned. _Where are my Ever clothes? They should have returned now that I’m in heaven…_ For her top, she was wearing an over-sized black hoodie with the My Chemical Romance logo over the breastbone. Below that, she was wearing plain grey sweatpants made out of a material she had never once come in contact with. Her feet were bare, revealing uneven, unpainted, cracked toenails under her long pant legs. And then Sophie realized that, sprouting out from her hoodie pocket, were two white earbuds in her ears, blasting Evanescence at full volume.

Sophie suppressed the urge to scream. She hastily tried to take off the hoodie, but underneath it was a baggy Panic! At the Disco T-shirt. Sophie frowned, and peaked under the minuscule neckline. All she saw was a black Nike sports bra. Sophie tried to remove the shirt, but to her frustration, a new hoodie replaced it.

"THIS DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!!" Sophie bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocritical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

\------

 **AN** // Oh yeah, if you wanna see the original content she had planned for this chapter, I copied and pasted it here:

I woke up in da Norse’s offace on a fitted red n gold bed. Hester wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Hort and Tedros had bet her up. Uma was cleaning the room.

“Oh mi god wut happened!” I screamed. Suddenly Japeth came. He loked less mean then usual.

“Get the out you emo thot!11” I yielded.

“Thou hath nut killd Hort yet!11” he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of blood.

“Japeth? OMG what’s wrong!111” I asked.

Sudenly………. Rafal, Anemone, and Sader, came! Agatha and Hort were wif dem. Every1 was holding boxez oof what i could oly assume 2 b choclate. Japeth DISAPAERD.

“OMFG Sophie ur alive!111” Scremed Hort. I hugged him and Agatha.

“What happened?” I asked dem. “Oh myGod!11 Am I lik dead now?” I gosped.

“Sophie u were almost shot!11” said anemone. “But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time.”

“Hey haz aneone seen Tedros?” I asked worridly.

“No Tedros told me he wood be cathcing up on schoolwork and waiting for u.” said Profesor Sader. “He duzzn’t know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1”

I got up bouncily. Anemone left. I wuz wearing a sexy seatrugh hospitol gown. I put on a silver ministirk and pink crop top in place of the gown. Ilet the medical wing with Hort and Agatha and Dot. “OMG letz celebrate!11” gasped Dot.

“We can go visit Tedros and cut ourseleve!1” giggled Hort.

We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den……….. I gasped ……………………………………… Tedros wuz there doing it wif Beatrix Jolie!1111111111111111111111111 He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 666 on da front and baggy jeanz.

“U Never11” we all yielded angrily even Hort.

“Yah u betrayed us!111” shooted Agatha angrily as she took out a silver pistol.

“No u don’t understand!1” screamed Tedros sadly as Beatrix took the straps-on out of his back..

“No shit u fuking suk u backstabbing bastard!111” said Hort trying 2 attak him. I ran to my room I sexily took the knife Hort had given me out.

“Sophie no!11111” screamed Tedros but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.

\--------

Best wishes,

The real Agatha Be’yond Mary Smith.

  
  
Chapter 40

When I wook up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around I wuz wearing da same outfit I had when is performed wif that neverish emo band My Chemical Paramore Green Fall Out With The Sirens Veiled Black Pilots! at the Disco!!!!!11 I looked arund confusedly. It wuz da Norse’s office but it looked difrent!! On da wall wuz a pik of that Marlyin Munzon bitch!!!1111 der wuz also a goffik blak Beatles calander with a picture of the beetlez werring iyeliner and blak cloves. On it said ‘750 bc.’ I cronged.

“OMG!!! Im back in Tim again!!!!111” I screamed loudly. Suddenly Japeth was der and wuz wearing a blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans and fishnet pantz. He looked so sexah I almost had an orgy!!!!11

“OMFG Sophie r u ok.” He asked gothikally.

“Yah Im okay 4 ur fucking in4mation.” I snapped sexily. “OMG am I dedd???” koz I remembered I had jumped in front off da bullet from Arthour’s gun. I also rememberd cing Tedros doing it wif Lesso!!!!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak in tim instead of dieing. this is why we dont cut kids. I knoew I could go forward in time if I found a time-toner or da tim machine.

“No ur not dead.”Japeth reassured suicidally as he smokd a cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. “Ur a vamppy so u kant die frum a bullet, i guess. Cum on now lets go c how George is doing.”

I noo dat da real reason I didn’t die from da ballet was koz I was an elf and from da ufture. e. “WTF!!!! Arthour almust shot George!!!” I said indigoally.

“Yah I know but he had a headache he wz under a lot of stress.”Japeth reasoned evilly.

“I guess that’s ok.” I said because Arthour hadn’t really shot Gerorge. I walked seduktivly outside with Japeth. Suddeni I saw a totally sexi goffik bi guy!!!!!11 He had bleched black hair wiv purple streaks up 2 his ears and he wuz wearing goffik blak iliner, a blak mcshit shirt, blak congress shoes and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexly and you cud see a blak tear on his face. “Hey.” He sed all qwietly and goffically.

“Who da fuck is that?” I asked angrly cos I did nut kno him.

“Dis is… ARIC!!!!!!!!!11” Sed Japeth. “He used to be in My Chemical Paramore Green Fall Out With The Sirens Veiled Black Pilots! at the Disco 2 but he had 2 dropp out koz he broke his arm.

“Hey aric.” I said seductively evn tho I wuz nut tring to b.

“Lol hi Sophie.” He answered but then he ran away. He was humming something prbs emo.

“Bye.” I sed all sexily.

“He used 2 b my boifreind but we broke up.”Japeth said sadly, luking at his blak nails.

“OMFG I can get u bak 2gether!” I said fingering something I didn’t know wuz in my pocket- a polaroid cideo ipod that I could take videos w/

“Ok u can 4get about ur class for now, Aric. g. Im going 2 show u something grate!!!!1” I called to Aric then led them to da Great Hall. “Cum on u guys.”

Now Japeth, Aric, Rhian, and Kei were in the room together.

Mi plan waz working oot great. Now I kood make Japeth Good wivout doing it with him! Now Hort’s dad wood never die and “OK Japeth and Aric, u guys can start making out.” I said and I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

“Kool.” said Rhian, walking out as Aric n Japeth started 2 make out sexily. We watched as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily. Kei watched bc he was prolly bi.

“Oh my fukking god!!!! Japeth Japeth!” screamed Aric as his glock touched Japeth’s.

But suddenly everything stopped as da door opend and in came……………… R A F A L ty3erui3fheijofuofjuidhioewuddospdjiopweiu9384ry743843920302-1pqaq;qlasklwkdjwkowjdbhj1oi2u291iowuoqpksjls

  
  
Chapter 41

I sat depressedly in Rafal’s bed TOWER wiv the My Chemical Paramore Green Fall Out With The Sirens Veiled Black Pilots! at the Disco boyos. Rafal was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young den he did in da future. He had taken da ipod away and wuz now lizzening 2 an Patrick Stump song.

“What da heck is this anyway??” he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn’t find out dat I was frum another time.

“Whatever u do don’t blame Sophie, u jerk.”Japeth said.

“Yah, siriusly she was trying to get Japeth and Aric back together.” Kei said deviantly.

“Be quiet you sadists.” Rafal cockled. “If ur lucky I’ll probably send u all to thee doom room!!! That will teach u to copolate in da Great Hall.” He changed the song on da ipod 2 a 5SOSS song. Suddenly I noticed sumfing strong about da Ipod. It was slowly chonging! Rafal didn’t notece.

“You fucking poser.” I muttoned.

“I bet you’ve never herd of mCR.” Aric said. Know I knew waht da iPod was chonging in2- Morti McFly’s tim machine!!!!!11

“I’ve had enough of u sEdists in my school!!!!” shouted Rafale spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPod from him. “Evry1! Jump in b4 itz 2 l8!!! I jumped in2 it. But only 1 odder person jumpd in. It was…….. Japeth.

“You dunderheads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111” screamed Rafal wisely as we went.

I looked around. I wuz in da GOOD conmen room wiv Japeth. I was wearing a tight bodysuit with pink lace and a demin red shortskirt and crop t. Alsos big earring shaped like roses bu they were covered up bi my hair.

“Hey kool where iz dis?” he asked in an emo voice.

“Dis is da future. Rafal iPod dat he tried to take away from me wuz really also a tim machine.” I told him.

“Kool what’s an iPatch?” he whimpered.

“It’s somefing u use 2 lizzen 2 music.” I yakked.

“OMFG kool wait, whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?” he esked in his sexah voice.

“Um I guezz sand????” I slaid confuesdly.

“Yah I wuz just triinyg to make sure u were stil da same perzon.” He triumphently giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

“OMG you’re alive!” said Agatha wearing a pink leather jocket, blue pants and a red tight shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

“j'ai soif de la mort.” said Dot. She was wearing a red corset with lace all around it and yelllow stipes on it. With it she waz wearing a orange leather miniskirt, big green heels, blue eyeliner, indigo eyeshadow, and pink lipstick.

“Hey, “ Said Chaddick with his blonde hair.

“Hey whose that, Sophie?” Agatha questioned as she walked in.

“Oh its Japeth.” I told her and she nodded knowing da truth.

Suddenly Japeth started to cry.

“Are you okay Japeth?” we asked concernedly.

“OMFG ur from da future!!1! What if u don’t like m anymore koz were from difrent times?????” he asked.

“No I still like you.” I said sexily to him.

“Ok.” He said ressuredly. I let him lizzen 2 MCR on my ipod while I was about to go outside to find out some fingz. I gave Chaddick a signal to keep Japeth occupied, mayb w/ sex. Japethf ell asleep. I took the iPod. I was about to walk outside. Profesor Anemone ran in!!!!!!!1111

“Oh my god, where’s Tedros!!!!111 How did Lesso get back here!!! I tohot she wuz in the doom room.” I asked sadly.

“Sophie I was so worried abott u but I know you can’t die because you’re a elf. Lesso came back because Hester freed her. I never liked her she was a bad student.” Anemone said reassuredly.

“That basic white bitch!!!!!!!11 Did she also free Anandil and the incest twisns?” I shouted angrily. 

“Yes they are on the loose at this school. Rafal is back. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their conman room!!!!!!” Anemone said worriedly.

“OK. But where’s Tedros???? How cum he was doing it with Beatrix?????”

“I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicide after he saw u almost kill urself.” she said.

“OMG dat’s terrible!!!!!!!!” I gasped.Japeth was still asleep, so he couldn’t tell what was going on. Then I said “Lizzen evry1, I have sumthing imptent to do. in hr evry1 stay!!!!!!!!!” wiv dat I ran out.

“Good luck Sophie!!!!!!!11” everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the staris in2 da Grate Hall while da portraits around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else in the stairs nd tere was an atmosphere of horrer. On da way I saw Heter laughing on da stairs. She was wearing nothing but a black ripped cloack and pinty black imp shoes.

“You bitch!!!!!111” I shouted angrily.

“No, your totally a bitch. Now Japeth will like totally kill u!” she laughed.

I shouted selectively pointing my finger at her. My glow appered and it lifeted her into th air, then lamed her into the walls many times. Se scraemed.

“No!!!!!!1 Help me!!!!!!1 Please!!!!!!!!1” Hester screamed terrifiedly.

I doid da hair flip.. In her hand I saw da video camera Castor and Pollux had used to take da video of me. I put the tape of Japeth doing it with Aric onto it. Then I continued to rown down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached da Grate Hall I saw Hort Bood’brook, “OMG Hort!!!!111” I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me wif his gothic red eyes and spiky blak hair. Around them were blak eyeliner and iShadow. His He wus wearing a blak leather Jackson, ledder pants, a MCR concert shirt and his blak congress shoes.)“I wus so worried you died!” moaned Hort.

“I know but Im a elf lol. When I woke up I wuz back in 1755, so neway I bought Japeth from when he was yung with me.”

“Where’s Tedros?” I asked spuriously.

“Tedros? You mean that fukking poser who betroyed you?” Hort sparkled with anger in his sexy voice.

“I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM.” I SED SMARTY.

“I’ll do it den.” Hort said angstily.

“OK.” I argreed. Suddenly……….all da lights in da room went out. And den…….several Scims appeared.

“Oh my fucking satan!!!” Hort shouted.

“I fink Japeth has arrivd.” I sed anxiously. “ I have to find Tedros!!1 I guess we shood separate.”

“Ok.” Hort sed diapperating. Sadly I ran into the Great Hall.

  
  
Chapter 42

I walked sexily into the Great Hall. It was empty except for one person. Tedros was there!! He sat der in deddly bloom in his blak 666 t-shirt and his baggy blak pants. He had slit his wrists!!!!!111 I felt mad at him for having sexwith Beatrix but I felt sorry for him. Hed gone emo bcs ofme!  
“Tedros are you okay????” I asked.

“I’m not okay (i promse).” he screamed depressedly.

“Oh Tedros why did you do it with Beatrix?” I asked teardully.

“I-” Tedros began to say but suddenly Pollux n Castor appearated in2 da room!! They didn’t see us.

“Im so glad we wer freed were freed.” said Castor.

“Dam, this job would be great if it wasn’t 4 da students!” Pollux argreed.

I yielded angrily pointing my finger glow at them.

“Noooooooo!!!!1” Pollux shouted as chains came on him. Castor ran away.

“You perv.” I said laughing wiv depths of good-hearted evil and depressedness in my voice. “Now u have 2 tell us where Japeth is or I’m gong 2 torture u!!!!”

“SOPHIE STOP!” Terdos screeched. “THIS ISNT you! Good defendds, not attecks! Dont do this!” he spun me around so i looked deep into his handsome sexxxy eyesorbs.

I felt a tear in my single eye. “I- im- no ur rigth teddy. This isnt me.” I didnt let Sollux go but i didnt harm him. Then i looked back at Tedros and kissed him deeply. And then….. I began frenching Tedros sexily. Pollux gasped. Tedros began to take all of his cloves off and I could see his golden sex-pack. We all began making out 2gther sexily. He whipped out his d. “Oh mi GOd!! Tedros!!!!” I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy.

Hort then appered and gasped. We both stared at him ahsamned. He gazed into Teddy's eyes and then mine nd

i knew it was time.

He slowly stepped forwrad, Pollux gasping more and mire by the minute. he knelt down infront ofme and garsped my chin gently and then kissed me. Then Teddy was kissing my necks. then suddenly Hort was nakes and doing it with me n teddy and he had a threeway. hee all gasped as we hitPEAKA and then suddenly……………………………..

………….a golden carrdige with no horses or men flew strait through da windows. 

  
  
Chapter 43

“Dat’s mi caridge!!!!” shooted Tedros angrily. But suddenly it was revealied who was in da car. It wuz………….Castor!!!!!

“I shall free you Pollux but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads.” he said cruelly from the caridger as it flew circumamcizing above us. “Sophie Kalos W’ood’s Rose Sheeran must be killed.

“You fucking bitch!!!” yelled Hort hotly.

Then Teddy Bear loked at me sadly. “I forgot to tell u, Sophie. Beatrx made me do anus with her. I didn’t really have sexx w her but she forced herself on me!!!!”

We put our clothes on quickly. We were so scarred!!!!1 But then Japeth appered as a men old man!

“I knew who thou were all along.” he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. “Now I shall kill thee all!!!!!!” Thunder came in da room.

“No plz don’t kill us!” pleaded Hort. Suddently, Dot, Agatha, Yara, Tristan, Chaddick, Rafal, Sader, Anemone, and ran in.

“What is da meaning of dis?” Rafal asked all angrily and Japeth lookd away. He did a spell and suddenly his pleasurestick came to him sexily. Japeth flew above the roof evilly on his sexstik.

“Oh my goth!” Hort gosped.

“The Snake shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!!!!” Castor ejaculated menacingly.

“You never fags!” Sader shouted angrily,bc he was hamopobic.

“Oh my god!!!1” I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video of me dong it wif Terdos and the video of Japeth doing it with Aric

“If you kill me then deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the skull.” He laughed meanly.

“No!” I scremed. “FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with Pollux!!!!11”

“Whats she talking abott??????” Polluxn slurped as he sat in chains.

“I saw 2 she’s gunna show evry1 da picter!!!111” Hort shouted angrily.

“Shut up!!!111’” Castor roared.

“Foolish ignoramuses!!!!!!” yielded Japeth from his BOOMBOOMURGAYSTICK. “Thou shall all dye soon.”

“Think again you fucking poser!!!!!1” hort yelled and then he and Terdos and Dot both took out silver guns! But Japetht took out his own one.

“U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!!!!!!!111” I shouted despariedrly.

" _ **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " _cried Japeth magically and suddenly Dot’s gun was in his hands. “Now I shall kill thee all and Sophie u will die!!!!!!!!11111”

He maid Lighting cum all over da place.

“Save us Sophie!” Rafal cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the commen room and listen to Tylro swift and 1D and Chainsmokers and do it with Terdos and Hort but i new i had to do somethng importtnt. A golden glow encrusted me as a floated up into the air and let of a warrior screem. My ears grew pointy and my hair went curelye and my dress became skimpy and mad eof grass. THis was it…….. MY FINAL FORM.

**Author's Note:**

> @ real tara gilsbe pls finish my immortal so i can finish this (asking for a friend)


End file.
